Charlie's Back
by Krothos84015
Summary: Charles Evans from Star Trek (TOS) episode "Charlie X" returns to seek revenge on James T. Kirk. Krothos, now a CO of a Fed-Intel Starbase, takes a ship out to stop Charlie. Can Krothos and company save Kirk, or will Charlie be too powerful? Read on to


"Charlie's Back"  
  
=V= An Alpha Sector Story =V=  
  
By: Krothos  
  
"Commanding Officer's Log, Stardate: 237911.04. We have detected a runabout flying near the Astroid belt where Starbase Freedom is hidden. We scanned it. It was recently stolen from Deep Space 9 and then disappeared. We hacked the video for the face of the theft and had it processed to find a match. That took 6 hours and we found one. It was Charles Evans, from one of the USS Enterprise missions led by Captain James T. Kirk. But, it's been over a century, and he looked middle-aged, like between 40 and 50. We traced it's flight path, it was headed for Chal. I researced Chal to see what was there that he might want. I found Captain James T. Kirk was recently revived by the Romulans, and retired on Chal with his child, which was neither male or female. Then it hit me. He wanted "revenge" against Kirk. I couldn't let him kill a legend, so I ordered Lieutenant Shuvano to prepare the USS Tremont to launch. We leave in-" Krothos looked at the time. And added," -about one hour. End Log." Krothos took his bags and went to his temporary USS Tremont quarters.  
  
Lt.Cmdr. Krothos walked onto the bridge of the USS Tremont after he dropped off his things at his temporary quarters. Lt. Shuvano turned in his Command chair to see the newbie to the bridge. He saw Krothos and asked, "Your not staying on Starbase Freedom?" "No, not on something this big," replied the Klingon. "Ok then, would you like to take the chair?" asked Shuvano standing up. "Oh no, I'm just merely an observer, do your thing Lieutenant." Krothos said raising his hands to motion Shuvano to sit back down, he did. "As you wish," said Shuvano. He turned to the Helm officer and said, " Undock and move away at one quarter impulse power." The helm officer nodded and said the all faomous military "Aye!"  
  
The moved away, then started a pursuit of the runabout. It would take nearly a week to reach Chal, so they had some time to stop Charles Evans, before it was too late. The USS Tremont took off into warp speed.  
  
"ETA?" asked Shuvano. "ETA to runabout in 3 hours, Sir." replied the helm officer. "Good," remarked Shuvano with approval. "Agreed," chimed in Krothos. Lt. Aslyn looked at Krothos from her XO's chair and asked, "So, who's watching young Kahless?" "Lt. Rond, I thought he could handle it." Aslyn tried as hard as she could not to laugh at the thought of the Ferengi taking care of a young 3/4 Klingon, 1/4 Trokarian male child.  
  
MEANWHILE; On Starbase Freedom: Rond storms into Sickbay with Kahless and barks to Doc Sil, "Grrr, you take care of this little monster." Doc Sil starts to giggle as she replies, "He's not a little monster. I thought Krothos told you to take care of him?" Rond stated, "He did. And not I'm telling you. Take care of him, NOW!" "Yes Sir," she replied. Then to Kahless she said, "Come here little guy." Kahless runs to her. She picks him up in a hug, as Rond stormed out. "Your not a little monster are you?" she asked the child. He shook his head. "Well, I'm on duty now, Kirby is off, maybe she can watch you while I work, then I'll watch you the rest of the time, like that?" asked the Doctor. He smiled and nodded. She tapped her Comm-badge, =V= "Doctor Sildya to Kirby," she said. ."Kirby here, go ahead." came the reply. "Rond told me to watch Kahless, can you help me and watch him while I'm on duty?" the doctor asked. "Sure, love too." said the tender of the local pub. "Thanks, good thing we work different shifts." Sil said. "Yep," Kirby replied. "Ok, Doc Sil OUT!" =V=. She then took Kahless to Kirby.  
  
BACK on the USS Tremont: An alarm on one of the bridge's console's sounded off. "Report?" ordered Shuvano. The Tactical officer replied, "He detected us Sir, he trying to 'bug-out' on us." "Keep on him." Shuvano said. "Aye, Sir" said the Tactical officer. "ETA to runabout in 14 minutes, Sir" reported the helm officer. "Good, give me a 5 minute warning." said Shuvano, then to his Tactical officer, "That runabout doesn't reach Chal, by ANY means, got that?" "Got it Sir." said the Tactical officer.   
  
Nine minutes later, chasing the runabout. "ETA now 5 minutes, Sir" said the helm officer. Shuvano stood up and muttered, "Good, firing range." To the Tactical officer he said "Fire a warning torpedo!" "Torpedo away," said the Tactical officer as he fired. About half way towards the shuttle the torpedo flipped around and started heading for the USS Tremont. "What the..." Krothos and Shuvano said in union. "Evasive Maneuvers," ordered Shuvano. "Aye Sir," said the helm officer working his station, then added, "it's changing coarse for us again." Krothos tapped his comm-badge, =V= "All hands, brace for impact." =/\=. A few seconds later the ship shook roughly. Aslyn slipped out of her chair. "It barely hit our side, sheilds down to 96%." reported the Tactical officer. Aslyn climbs back in her seat and says to Shuvano, "No more torpedoes, hun." "Agreed," Shuvano replied. He turned to his Tactical and ordered, "Fire phasers, but only enough to take out his shields, then transfer all available power to the front shields. Helm, you ram him once all power is to front shields." "Aye Sir, firing." said the Tactical officer, then added, "all available power to front shields." "Ramming speed engaged," said the helm officer.  
  
They slammed into the runabout destroying it. At the same time the Red Alert sirens went off and the computer announced, "Intruder Alert, Intruder Alert." "He beamed on deck 5 Sir," spoke up the Science officer looking at the readings. Shuvano tapped his comm-badge, =/\= "Security to deck 5." he ordered. "Aye Sir," =/\= came the responce. Shuvano turned to the helm officer, "Helm, go back to Starbase Freedom, maximum warp." "Aye," said the helm officer working his controls.  
  
Moments later: =V= "Security to Bridge, he got passed out blockade, he's in the turbolift." =V=. "Ops," called Shuvano. "Turbolift is headed towards the bridge," reported the operations officer. "Shut it off," ordered Shuvano. The operations officer types the orders in his console and replied, "I can't, I'm locked out." "Computer, beam me a phaser rifle." ordered Krothos, and added "I'll cover the Bridge." A phaser rifle beamed in Krothos's hands. "Computer, one for me too." said Shuvano. "And me," said Aslyn. "Me as well," said the tactical officer. "You better lock out the tactical console," ordered Shuvano as their rifles beamed in their hands. "Aye," replied the tactical officer as he typed in the lockout codes, then added, "locked out." All 4 pointed their rifles at the door. "Fire as soon as the door opens, don't give him a split second of a chance." ordered Krothos. "Understood," said the other 3. As soon as the doors opened all 4 plowed the turbolift with phaser fire, sending Charles Evans flying into the back of the turbolift and he collapsed on the floor, unconscious. All amazed, Aslyn broke the silence, "We did it!"  
  
Shuvano tapped his comm-badge =/\= "Security, to the Bridge, we got him.." "Aye," =/\= came the natural responce. The helm officer spoke up, "Um Sir, helm controls changed coarse, we're headed to Chal." "What?" asked Shuvano just before his phaser rifle exploded, sending everyone flying across the bridge. Shuvano lay unconscious and badly burnt. Everyone else had no more than cuts & bruises. Charles Evans got up and walked onto the Bridge and said, "This ship is now mine!" Krothos grabbed his Mek'leth he keeps strapped to his back, inside the bottom of his jacket and threw it in Charlie's chest, yelling, "I don't think so." "Oh, but I do, Klingon." stated Charlie as he walked to Krothos and back-handed him. It sent Krothos flying into a falling back-flip and he landed on his front side. Aslyn popped up with her phaser, but Charlie sent her crashing into the viewscreen and falling to the floor.  
  
Krothos woke up in a Brig cell, Aslyn was awake, but Shuvano was still unconscious. The operations and science officer was in there with them. "Where are the helm and tactical officers?" asked Krothos. Aslyn answered, "Their dead. The helm officer set his hand phaser to vaporize and fired. Evans had some sort of force field around him that bounced the beam back at the helm officer. He died in a loud unhumanoid shreik, melting like a shape shifter changes into liquid. The tactical officer tried to fire, hoping the helm officer was distracting him enough, but all the sudden, his phaser rifle exploded right by his head, half of his dead was gone as his body hit the floor." The science officer looked like he was about to puke reliving his co-worker's deaths in his mind. "Shuvano?" asked Krothos. "Still unconscious, he may die if we don't get him to sickbay soon." said Aslyn, her eyes starting to tear up, but she wiped them dry to look strong.   
  
Krothos stands up and looks around then askes, "Is there a way to break out of these cell's?" "Nope, been very closly tested by our fearless leader, Shuvano." said a voice in the next Cell. "Who's over there?" asked Krothos. "The Security Personnel, sir. All of us." said the voice. "Well it's true Shuvano put in an EMP field he designed, stops just short of the force field, so no technology behind it will work," chimed in Aslyn. "Well thank you Shuvano," Krothos said in a sarcastic tone, then sat down, pulled his knees up and wrapped his arm around to hold the as he placed his head on his knees. Just then an access panel to the Jefferies tube flew off the wall onto the floor. Vanima Ailosac jumped out into the Security Detention Center. Krothos raised his head and saw her dusting herself off abit. He stood up, "Vanima? What are you doing here?" "Aslyn offered my position on Acting Science Chief for this mission. Kalita Nambia is here too in Sickbay, she's Acting CMO on this mission," she looks around and adds, "Need help out of there?" "That would be greatly appreciated," said Krothos. Vanima typed on the control panels on all the brigs, releasing the captured crewmembers. "Aslyn, Vanima, you two take Shuvano to sickbay, have Kalita treat him. Security Personnel, your with me, arm yoursleves and lets take this ship back. Computer, note in ship's log, as of now in this Emergency situation I Lt.Cmdr. Krothos take Command of the USS Tremont." ordered Krothos.   
  
ON THE BRIDGE: Charles Evans heard a beep coming from a console. "Report," he ordered. The ETH (Emergency Tactical Hologram) spoke out, "Klingon ship just entered sensor range." "Identify ship," ordered Charlie. The ETH reported, " IKS Muaq of the K.I.I., part of the Klingon jInmol qa'vam. According to Fed-Intel records." "Translate," ordered Charlie. The ETH translated it and said, " Project Genesis." "Computer, Identify Klingon Project Genesis," ordered Charlie. The Computer spoke up, "The Klingon Project Genesis, or jInmol qa'vam, is based on the Federation's Project Genesis in 2285 created by Dr. Carol Marcus. It is a Scientific research project. It's goal was to develop a process whereby uninhabitable planets could be re-formed into worlds suitable for life. The process involved a massive explosion that reduced the planet to subatomic particles, which then reassembled according to a preprogrammed matrix." "And if it was used where life already exists?" asked Charlie. The Computer replied, "It would destroy such life in favor of it's new matrix." "Helm, set an intercept coarse for the IKS Muaq," ordered Charlies. "Aye Sir," said the EHH (Emergencey Helm Hologram) as it obeyed orders.  
  
ON THE IKS MUAQ BRIDGE (In Klingonese): Their Weapons (Tactical) Officer yelled out, "Commander, Federation Style Starship decloaking, intercept coarse, attack stance. It's not Identified by our readings." "It's an Intelligence Ship, Battle Stations," ordered the Klingon Commander. The Klingon Battle sirens went off. Soilders ran to their assigned battle posts. "Our sheilds have dropped," reported the Weapons Officer in shock. "How?" asked the Commander also in shock. "Unknown, they just went down" reported the Weapons Officer. The Commander tapped the comm-button on his Command chair and said, "Engine-room, get our sheilds up." "We can't Sir, none of the ship's systems are responsive, I have failed you Sir, I am prepared to die" came the Engineering Officer's reply. "Weapons, fire all we have. We're not going down without a fight." ordered the Commander. The Weapons Officer typed in his console and said, "I can't Sir, weapons are also non-responsive, I too have failed you, I too am prepared to die." Just then Charlie shimmered on their Bridge. He walked in the middle, where all the Klingons surrounded him, d'ktahgs and mek'leths drawn. He gazed into their blood-thirsty eyes. Then he spoke, "I am Charlie, I'm in charge of the attacking ship, the USS Tremont. You will surrender yourselves to me, and serve me, or die." "We are Klingons, we kill you, then die in a Glorious Battle." said the Commander as then all slashed at him. He ducked and dodged as they swung, then threw them all across the Bridge. He then levetated their weapons to their throats, slitting their throats all at once.  
  
He tapped his badge, "Charlie to ETH, transfer all Holo-crew to the IKS Muaq, in Klingon Appearance and voices. And some aggresive attitude." "Aye said the ETH," a few moments later they Holo-Crew appeared as a Klingon Crew at their assigned posts. "EEH (Holo-Engineer) to Bridge, we killed the remaining Klingons in the Engine-room" reported the EEH. "Good work, I now release all ship funtions to normal", said Charlie with the wave of his arm. Then another wave on his arm the dead Klingon bodies disappeared as he placed them on the USS Tremont's bridge. "What about the Tremont?" asked the ETH. "There all locked up in there, there is no other ships in the area, they might get rescued in a few days, or killed if it's Klingons, and they see the dead bodies, but either way, it'll be too late." stated Charlie. Then he ordered, "Set a coarse to Chal, now we can destroy the entire planet." "Coarse laid in," said the EHH. "Engage!" ordered Charlie.  
  
Lieutenant Commander Krothos and the Security Team made it to the Bridge, phasers aimed and ready for action. There was nobody on the Bridge, except the dead bodies of a bunch of Klingons. Krothos knew one from back in his days in the Klingon Imperial Intelligence. He said to the dead body of his old co-worker, "Tajik, I told you someday I would see you dead and do nothing but laugh. Hahahahahahaha." Krothos laughed a loud roaring laugh. The Security detail all just looked to one another. "Take Bridge posts now, report." ordered Krothos as he sat in the command chair. "K.I.I. ship ahead of us. One humanoid life-sign." reported the Security Officer at Helm. "Klingon ship identified as IKS Muaq. And it's went into warp, coarse, Chal." reported the Security Officer at Tactical. "Pursue Coarse, Engage!" ordered Krothos. "Aye," said the Acting Helm Officer. "Ops, unseal the ship, let people move around." Krothos ordered as they jumped back into warp. "Yes Sir" came the reply from the Security Officer at Ops.. Krothos tapped the comm-button on the command chair and said, "All hands, this is your Acting Captain speaking. The ship is now unsealed, you may move about. Now, resume your duties." The ship went back to normal. The relief Crew came to the Bridge. Vanima came to the Bridge to take Science, her stomach turned upside down in her as she saw the dead Klingons on the floor. Krothos noticed that, he was pre-occupied he forgot to have the bodies removed. "Security, on your way out, take those bodies to sickbay to be placed in the morgue." As they moved the bodies off the bridge passed Vanima she grabbed the wall and tried with all her might to hold her last meal inside her. This was not to be as she threw-up on a dead Klingon body being carried off by Security. The Security Officer looked at the tiny droplets of her puke that splashed on his uniform as she said, "Sorry." "It's ok Ma'am," he said with a half smile as he went in the turbolift. The last body was dragged in after that one and the doors hissed shut. "Are you ok, 'Van'?" asked Krothos. "Yeah," she said nodding and whiping her mouth. Then added, "I'll be ok. Thanks for asking 'K'!" She took her station.  
  
IN SICKBAY: Acting CMO Kalita Nambia was working on Shuvano. She sighed with relief as she announced, "He's stablized. I have him in stasis, until we can get back to Starbase Freedom. They have a better Medical facility, and a more experianced Doctor." "So, he'll be ok until then?" asked Aslyn with a few tears she was whipping away. "Oh ya, he'll be just fine in stasis. But he'll need about 2 to 3 days rest after Doc Sil treats him. Then he'll be good as new," said Kalita Nambia. A few mintues later the Security detail started carrying dead Klingon in sickbay. "Where did they come from?" demanded Aslyn. "The bridge, that Charlie guy killed them all and left the bodies with us, and took their ship." reported a Security Officer. "OMG," gasped Kalita and Aslyn in unsion. "Put them in the morgue," said Kalita. "Aye," said the Security Officer as they did so. They noticed the second to the last one carried in had throw up on it, Aslyn asked, "Who did that?" "The Acting Chief of Science, Vanima Ailosac." said the Security Officer with a few droplets of it on his uniform, they all left with Klingon blood on their hands. "And wash your hands before you eat anything, or touch anything," called out Kalita. "Planned on it," a few of them yelled back as the exited. Kalita had a smirk that lasted only a second, with the thought of Vanima losing her lunch on the Klingon dead body. "What?" asked Aslyn. "Vanima," replied Kalita. Aslyn giggled a few chuckles then said, "That poor girl."  
  
ON THE BRIDGE: "Sir, we caught up to them, they'll reach Chal in a few minutes." reported the Helm Officer. "Then we have to act fast," stated Krothos then added, "Tactical, open fire, photon torpedoes." "Aye Sir, torpedoes away," said the Tactical Offcer as he fired. "Keep firing torpedoes, slowly for now, then slam himwith all we got on my mark," ordered Krothos as he got to the Tactical Station next to the Tactical Officer, typing away. "Aye Sir,......what are you doing?" asked the Tactical Officer. "What Kirk did to Khan, useing K.I.I. command prefix codes against him." said Krothos. "How do you know their code?" asked the Tactical Officer. "I don't," admitted Krothos, then added quickly, "but, when I joined FI, I programmed a prefix code breaker based upon the prefix code system the K.I.I. used, just in case. I used to be a member of the K.I.I.," informed Krothos. "And if FI is smart as I hope, ah hah, which they are, they installed my program in all FI computers banks." Krothos added as he brought down the sheilds of the IKS Muaq. Krothos ordered, "NOW, plow them with everything you got." "Aye," said the Tactical Officer as he fired and Krothos rushed back to the Command Chair to read readings off the arm. "Phaser's are hitting them, and, some torpeodes, the rest are coming back for us," reported the Tactical Officer. Krothos tapped the comm-button on his chair, "All hands brace for impact." Just after he said that the ship started shaking violently.  
  
IKS MUAQ - BRIDGE: "Sir, we're taking heavy damage," said the ETH. "Sir, we'll be passing Chal in one minute," said the EHH. "Return fire, everything we have," said Charlie. The Klingon vessel shook violently and then all the Holo-grams disappeared. Charlie stood up in anger, "No, you can't do this to me, you won't do this to me." He sent more of the Tremont's torpedoes back at it. Then armed the Genesis Device to detonate. "Computer, site to site transport, beam me to the surface of Chal." ordered Charlie as he shimmered away.  
  
USS TREMONT - BRIDGE: "K, reading a stange energy-build up from the IKS Muaq." said Vanima. Then she quickly added, "I think it's the Klingon Genesis Device." "Looks like Khan all over again," mused Krothos. "Sir, Charlie has beamed off the ship onto Chal." reported the Tactical Officer. Krothos tapped him comm-badge, "Krothos to Aslyn, Charlie is on Chal, take a Security team and stop him, at all costs." "Aye, on our way." said Aslyn. A few moments later the Tactical Officer reported that the away team was on Chal. "Tractor beam on the IKS Muaq, get it as far way from the planet as you can." ordered Krothos. "Yes Sir," said Tactical and Helm in unsion. They got a tractor-beam hold on it, and went to Maximum Warp. "um, K, I think it's about to blow," said Vanima. "Release it and go to full stop." ordered Krothos. Tactical and Helm did as ordered, the whole Bridge crew took a deep breath as the watched it warp away from them, then saw a huge explosion. Vanima immediatly began taking readings, then in shock and horror said, "Um, Krothos. There is no planet there, it blew up but didn't create anything. The creations chemicals aren't even in the device. Their used Genesis technology to make a planet destroying weapon, not a colonizing tool. What does this mean Krothos?" He stood up in shock and said, "I...don't..know, I.....don't know. Set a coarse to Chal, lets help Aslyn, NOW!" They warped back to Chal, and got in orbit.  
  
ON CHAL: Aslyn and the Security detail kept following Charlie, plowing him with phaser rifle blasts. They had very little effect, and shrinking in the numbers as he got annoyed and retalliated. Her comm-badge beeped and she heard Krothos say, "Krothos to Aslyn, need any help?" "Yeah, can you send a torpedoe about 27 meters east of my location?" she asked. "Yeah actually, take cover," he replied and they did as a torpedoe landed about where Charlie was walking in the middle of Kirk's field. They all flew back abit. Aslyn sat up and looked, "I think you got him." "Don't take any chances, I'm on my way." said Krothos.  
  
USS TREMONT: "Permission to go with you, K?" asked Vanima. "Granted," said Krothos as they stepped on the Turbolift. He tapped his Comm-badge, "Krothos to Nambia, you have the bridge, get up there." "Aye," came her responce. The got off the turbolift and went into the Transporter room, where Shuvano was waiting for them with 3 phaser rifles, he said, "Mind if I come along?" "Not at all. How'd you get better?" asked Krothos. "Kalita called Sildya, who told her how to treat me and get me up alot quicker." Shuvano explained. "Glad your up, lock and load." said Krothos. They stepped onto the pad as Shuvano passed out the rifles.   
  
CHAL: They disappeared from the ship and reappeared near Aslyn's team. Kirk came running out of his house, yelling, "Just what in the hell do you think your doing to my field?" Shuvano said, "Hi Kirk, I'm a big fan, but would you please do me the favor of getting out of here." Just then Charlie climbed his way out of the hole left by the torpedo, screaming, "NO, I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU YET KIRK!" Kirk looked at him closely, "Charlie?" "Good memory Kirk, but it's not going to do you any good," said Charlie. All but Kirk plowed him with rifle phaser fire. But it had very little effect like earlier. He sent them all flying back. Krothos & Shuvano both got back up and fired again. This time their beams burnt right through Charlie, who looked down at his chest with a hole in it with shock. Krothos and Shuvano looked at eachother and started saying together, "What the-" they were cut off by a voice. "I took him powers from him. He shall now die as the thousands of Thasians he killed. I warned my Thasian brother's giving a human the power will corrupt him totally. But, they foolishly ignored me. I am the last, and had to fix my brotheren's mistake, before I too parished forever." They all noticed a green-lit head of a Thasian floating above Kirk's house. He continued, "Please except my apology for me people of the deaths he caused. We caused. It could have bee avoided, if they could have only let one little baby human die. Again, I'm sorry, orry, orry, orry" His voice echoed as he disappeared. They all beamed up after apologizing to Kirk about the field, he repied that we were saving his life, and said it was ok. He asked how he could find us. Krothos told him he can't, they'd find him. He released Command back to Shuvano, who wasn't thrilled about the broken view screen from Aslyn slamming into it, or the Klingon blood on the carpet. They made it back to Starbase Freedom. Where all of FI was promoted by Admiral V'Pier, and now all Fleet staff started at the rank of Captain, so the rank issue wouldn't be a bother. Shuvano and Aslyn were both made Captain's, Krothos a Commander, Vanima at PO1/C, Nambia a PO3/C, and Doc Sil a Lt.(jg).  
  
STARBASE FREEDOM: Commander Krothos pushed the chime on Sildya's door. She answered, "Krothos, your back!" "Yes, where is Kahless?" he asked. "Here Patem," said Kahless running to him and hugging his legs. "Happy to see me?" asked Krothos. "I missed you!" said Kahless. "So, Doc, why'd Rond send him to you?" asked Krothos. "I guess he's couldn't handle a little Klingon/Trokarian child." said Doc Sil. "Thank you," said Krothos. "Anytime," said Sildya. Krothos took his son to their quarters. "How was your mission, Patem?" asked Kahless. "A peice of cake," replied Krothos. "I'm a peice of cake am I? Food for you to eat?," said Charlie standing in Krothos's quarters. "What the heck are you doing here?" asked Krothos. "It's just lil 'ol me, mountain-head," said Q as he flashed into himself. "Q, I presume," said Krothos. "The one and only," said Q. Krothos took his Bat'leth off the wall and stabbed Q in the gut. "Ouch," Q cought. Then said before he disappeared, "See if I ever visit you again, GROUCH!" Krothos and Kahless look at eachother.  
  
THE END! 


End file.
